


He Makes Everything Better

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chronic Pain, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: Dean's there when you need him.





	He Makes Everything Better

Today was a shitty day. The shittiest of shitty days. One for the record books. You hadn’t even wanted to get out of bed this morning, in fact you were considering go back in there and pulling the blanket over your head. You didn’t see this day improving in any way. You squirmed, trying to get comfortable, but it was useless, completely useless. You glanced at the bottle sitting on the table, right next to the huge glass of water, knowing you wouldn’t, couldn’t, use it.

You couldn’t stop looking at the door to your apartment, wishing he would walk through it, wishing he was there. But he was on a hunt, with his brother. It was just one more thing for you to worry about, to make everything impossible to bear. You fidgeted, nearly biting your tongue when the pain shot through you. God, you missed him. He always made everything better.

You tried to find something to watch on TV, but nothing held your interest for more than a few minutes, your mind always turning back to the pain, your mind always turning back to him, turning back to his beautiful eyes and those pink lips, the way he smiled, the way he laughed with his whole body, the way he made love with not just his body, but with every ounce of who he was, the way he made you feel like you were the only woman in the world.

You must have drifted off, because when you opened your eyes, the light in your tiny apartment’s living room had changed, now shining through the window in your kitchen, rather than through the sliding glass doors that led to your patio. Your neck was twisted, your head at an odd angle from falling asleep on the couch; you were stiff, uncomfortable, and all you had managed to do was to add to the pain you’d been dealing with all day. Your eyes landed on the bottle again, but you couldn’t. You knew you couldn’t, though that didn’t change how you felt.

“Rough day, babe?” the smooth as velvet voice mumbled from the other side of the room.

You let out a startled squeak, turning so fast you almost fell off the couch. Dean was standing in your kitchen, leaning against the counter, a beer in his hand.

“You scared the hell out of me!” you scolded. “What are you doing here?”

He was across the room in a heartbeat, his arms sliding around you, pulling you close. He brushed a kiss over your lips. “We finished up the hunt early, so I told Sam we were making a stop so I could see you. You didn’t answer when I called, so I um…let myself in.” He looked you up and down, not missing your wince of pain when you shifted closer to him.

“It’s bad today, isn’t it?” he murmured. He didn’t wait for your answer, instead he scooped you up, rising to his feet and carrying you into your bedroom. He laid you on the bed, piling pillows behind you. “Don’t move,” he ordered.

You laid back, listening to him banging around in your kitchen, and ignoring you when you called his name. He came back almost ten minutes later, a tray in his hand. He set it on the bed between you; it was loaded with sandwiches, chips, cookies and sodas, a little bit of fruit and some water. He sat down, kicked off his boots and grabbed a sandwich, his feet crossed as he leaned against the headboard.

“I need to take you grocery shopping,” Dean mumbled around a bite of sandwich. “You ain’t got shit in your fridge, babe.”

Dean spent the rest of the day pampering you, bringing you anything you wanted, letting you pick what you wanted to watch on Netflix - though he grumbled a little, and holding you in his arms. You laid next to him, your head on his chest, his heartbeat thrumming under your head, fingers intertwined. By the time the sun went down, your room bathed in shadows, the only light coming from the TV, you were completely relaxed and you had pretty much forgotten about the pain you’d been dealing with all day.

“Thank you,” you whispered.

“For what?” Dean asked.

“Just for being here.” You tipped your head back so you could look into those gorgeous green eyes. “You make everything better.”

Dean smiled, his lips moving along the edge of your jaw to your mouth, the light stubble on his chin tickling you as he caught your lips in a kiss.

“You’re welcome,” he murmured.


End file.
